marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Paige Guthrie (Earth-616)
, ; formerly ; | Relatives = Bonnie (maternal 1st cousin once removed); Lucas Guthrie (paternal uncle); Thomas Guthrie (father, deceased); Lucinda Guthrie (mother); Samuel Guthrie (Cannonball) (brother); Joshua Guthrie (Icarus) (brother, deceased); Melody Guthrie (Aero) (sister); Jebediah Guthrie (brother); Elizabeth Guthrie (sister); Joelle Guthrie (sister); Lewis Guthrie (brother); Cissie Guthrie (sister); unnamed sister; Ray Jr. (foster brother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts, Guthrie Farmhouse, Cumberland County, Kentucky | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 128 lbs (58.1 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly student, activist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Guthrie Farmhouse, Cumberland County, Kentucky | Creators = Bill Mantlo; William Johnson | First = Rom Annual #3 | HistoryText = After her older brother Sam's mutant powers manifested and he joined the New Mutants, Paige tried many things to discover whether she was also a mutant, but became frustrated after many failures. Venting her anger, Paige finally found that her power was to shed her skin. She kept her nature secret until the day Sam and his X-Force teammate Boom Boom visited the farm. They were abducted by the Fenris twins as part of the "Younghunt," a contest involving the capture of young mutants. X-Force teamed up with the New Warriors, whose member Firestar had also been captured, and together they opposed the organizer of the contest, the Gamesmaster. Paige secretly followed them and confronted the Gamesmaster, defeating him in a game of wits. Soon after, Paige was kidnapped by the techno-organic alien Phalanx, who sought to learn how to assimilate mutants into their collective. Paige and her fellow abductees were rescued by an ad-hoc X-Men team, and subsequently became founding members of Generation X, a team of mutants enrolled at the new Massachusetts branch of Xavier's School. During her time there, Paige studied to become a better X-Man than Sam. She also romanced her teammate Chamber, although their relationship was strained and terminated more than once because of his self-sabotaging. After the School was closed, Paige was recruited by her former headmaster Banshee into his paramilitary X-Corps. After that group was dismantled, Paige went to study at the re-established Xavier Institute. Her interest in environmental issues led to her discovering corruption within Worthington Enterprises, the company owned by the X-Man Archangel. Investigating, she and Archangel encountered the Dominant Species, and she was almost killed. Archangel saved her with his healing ability, after which they became romantically involved. Having finally graduated to the ranks of the X-Men, Paige later aided Archangel in establishing the global mutant outreach program Mutantes Sans Frontières. Setting up office in Zanzibar, they became involved in an attempt by the Hellfire Club to destabilize the country by employing the mercenary Weaponeers. Alongside the country's President, who was secretly the superhero Askari, as well as reinforcements from Genosha, the heroes managed to repel the invaders. Her younger brother Josh later joined the new New Mutants team under the codename Icarus. Her sister Melody also joined the school as Aero after discovering she could fly, but was depowered on M-Day, although Paige herself retained her powers. Husk later clashed with the O*N*E* after they attempted to confiscate her personal items, hacking into their computers in retaliation. Following the murder and subsequent funeral of her brother Jay, Husk returned home to Kentucky before re-joining the X-Men in San Francisco to help repel the Skrulls invasion. She has most recently been seen in Utopia, fighting against Norman Osborne's Dark Avengers Second Coming Later, she was seen in San Fransisco Subway, fighting Nimrods alongside Avalanche, Solar and Big-Bang. | Powers = Husk is mutant. Transitional Omni-morph Husking: a Transitional omni-morph. She has the mutant ability to shed her outer layer of skin and reveal a new layer or shape underneath. While she can sometimes acquire new forms, Husk has been able to shift into anything that does not exceed her body mass. Any extra mass left when she shifts into a smaller form such as an insect or a bird is shunted into an unknown extra-dimensional space, and will return to Husk when she resumes her human form, Paige most commonly takes on a Paige-like form in a new material, and much prefers to do that. She can become any solid that she has studied and can imitate adamantium, diamond, granite, wood, rubber, brick, even glass. She has the capability to blend in with surroundings, but in order to do so, she would have to study the texture she seeks to mimic first. She was able to shift into liquid substances, including complex acids capable of affecting organic steel. Husk also had the ability to change only part of her body (such as changing a hand into a bladed weapon). When Paige morphs into a different layer, she often takes on new physical abilities or qualities, such as increased weight, strength, or invulnerability. She can husk away minor injuries, but deeper ones will stay with her. She can hold a form for about an hour before she needs to revert back to her original form. She can morph repeatedly, is not required to stay in any one form, but too many transformations can become very painful. In great stress or trauma, Paige can shed without control, revealing patchwork forms. When Paige ‘husks’, she often sheds her clothing as well. This has the unintended side effect of leaving her nude when she returns to her normal form. When the mutant Proteus psychically possessed Husk, he was able to use her body to husk into a fire form and shoot flames from Husk's hands. | Abilities = Husk is adept at the programming and operation of computers. Gifted intelligence. | Strength = Variable | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Perpetual Metamorph - Husk Fansite * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Husk }} Category:198 members Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Guthrie Family Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Utopians Category:Baptist Characters Category:Xavier Institute Student